jungle_thickfandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle Thick (Location)
The Jungle Thick,' Jungle Thick', or sometimes simply "The Jungle," is a vast expanse of land densely covered with trees and other forms of vegetation like vines or bushes. It stands on the ground where once the world was covered with an endless desert sand, populated by the earliest of Jungle inhabitants. At that time the area was known as "Western Wild." The true density and thickness of Jungle Thick lends itself to the immense amount of trees that have formed over generations leading back as far as the 1800's. Each and every tree in the [[Jungle Thick (Location)|'Jungle Thick']] grows as great and strong as it is with thanks specifically to [[Milk Ape|'Milk Ape']]'s Milk coursing through the soil to provide nutrients for the trees to grow. Location Although the areas surrounding and relative to Jungle Thick have yet to be mapped, the following locations have been discovered or explored by its inhabitants: * Milk Ape's Pot * Wood Ape's Stick House * [[Chico|'Chico']]'s Apartment * [[Principal Seymour Skinner|'Seymour Skinner']]'s house & Crash Site * [[Principal Seymour Skinner|'Seymour']]'s Jungle School * The Milk Temple * Starbucks * The Portal Cave * [[The Big Dip|'The Big Dip']] * Soy Monkey's Spring * Apevengers HQ Origin Jungle Thick '''started as a desert full of sand, until Milk Ape's Milk began to flow under the ground like water, sprouting countless trees and creating clear springs of water as the area was transformed into the Jungle it is today. In early record, Jungle Thick was known to be inhabited by simpler neanderthalic creatures that began to take the form of chocolate or other substances, such as goo, wood, or in rarer cases, even white chocolate. '''Lore The lore surrounding every story to take place in Jungle Thick is almost as dense as the Jungle itself, spanning across multiple characters and multiple timelines. 1865 - 1890 The Jungle is known currently as Western Wild. 1895 - 1900 Milk Ape comes to power, planting himself as a nutritional seed in the ground and creating a system of tunnels underground through which his milk would travel in the following years to come... 1902 The first turf is thrown in the 100-Year Dirt Hole, a special hole created by Milk Ape. 1905 Jungle Thick adorns its current-day Moniker, as the trees have grown substantially and no other name would be quite as suitable. 1919 It was this year that something incredible happened. From a point in time never specified or realized on his way into all Actuality came a proboscis monkey galloping through the spacetime in search of refuge, who stopped to see before him a jungle of unknown origin, surrounded still by sands immemorial. The monkey descended and met with Milk Ape, shocked by the similarity of Jungle Thick's geography and creation to his own realm. The monkey recognized Milk Ape as the leader and as its protector, and in order to gain the trust of Milk Ape, adorned him with the ability to speak, albeit with a limited vernacular. The monkey said "I am Elmer, funny monkey and purveyor of fruits, and the ground beneath our feet is blessed by the milk you have provided. It is my hope that for decades to follow, many friends and vendors alike visit this land and make it their home." And Milk Ape said "K." Elmer has been known to visit at random. 1933 The original King Kong movie is released, spawning an influential love for Kaiju films across all known members of Jungle Thick at this point in time, which remains fairly strong to this day. 1920 - 1940 The roaring 20's and great depression massively affect the Jungle's leaf and banan economy, with Milk Ape calling upon the help of the Divines (may they blessed be) in order to restore the trade system to a subjectively perfect state. 1943 The theory of "Electric Earth" is first conceptualized, but widely unaccepted. 1950 Elmer returns to the land of Jungle Thick briefly to leave a gift in the form of a small, fuzzy fruit which he hung on the branches of Jungle Thick's oldest tree. He spoke then of a time in the future which the Milk Ape would live to see when just as Elmer had done in the realm he came from, Milk Ape would inspire legions of followers to join with him in harmonious jungle playing, including the fruit he had bestowed upon the land. 1955 The 50th anniversary of Jungle Thick is celebrated with a celebration to last for time immemorial. From beneath the Jungle Thick emerges a tortoise who makes himself known as "Mangle Bojangle the Jungle Turtle," and from then on would host story night for, and sometimes with Milk Ape. 1964 Category:Locations